<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chronicles of; The Primary Years by CrystalAzul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708360">Chronicles of; The Primary Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul'>CrystalAzul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of; The Galaxy's Chosen Ones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dursley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), Families of Choice, Family Feels, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Harry Potter, Genius Anakin Skywalker, Genius Harry Potter, Growing Up Together, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Hurt/Comfort, Indian Harry Potter, M/M, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unconventional Families, World Travel, Young Anakin Skywalker, canon? i don't know her, fluff/angst, it takes a village</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAzul/pseuds/CrystalAzul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a universe where soulmates exist the Jedi council still bans all emotions and emotional contact deeming soulmates ‘platonic’. In the same universe, Magicals and Force users live all across the galaxy sharing their power with their soulmate. In response, destiny shifts slightly for the better as two lonely force sensitive and magic welding ‘Chosen Ones’ grow up together on two planets simultaneously.</p><p>Hari Potter and Anakin Skywalker are the Galaxy's Chosen Ones. However, before they face their destiny, they first have to survive being slaves to their Masters; Watto and the Dursley family. At the same time, the two boys begin primary schooling on the planets; Earth and Tatooine. Meanwhile, signs of abuse, malnutrition, and neglect are noticed by the citizens of the town of Little Whinging on Earth. Anyone who makes a big deal of the issue suspiciously moves away or seems to forget about the abuse altogether. Slowly, the town locals begin subtly looking out for the two little orphan boys living with the Dursley family while suspecting some sort of bizarre government cover-up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Anakin Skywalker, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chronicles of; The Galaxy's Chosen Ones [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Chosen Ones Birth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524126">Wild Child</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/molmcmahon/pseuds/molmcmahon">molmcmahon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone, CrystalAzul here! This is your regular reminder that I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, nor anything else recognizable from a canon universe. Can you imagine if I did? I would be insanely rich! I do own this fanfiction story as it is a product of my imagination and my creativity. I, however, am making no monetary profit from this fanfiction. I am merely playing in the created universes of those far more famous than myself. I hope you enjoy reading my fanfiction, 'Chronicles of the Galaxy's Chosen Ones'! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter One. The Chosen Ones Birth</b>
</h1><hr/><p><strong>POV:</strong> Narrator</p><p>Every intelligent species is born with their soulmate’s name in Basic and their native language somewhere on their body alongside a matching soulmark. Additionally what is written or inflicted on the skin of one appears on the other. This allows soulmates to communicate by writing on their skin. Finding them is nevertheless not that easy. The galaxy is large and names and languages are rather common things. Additionally most keep their soulmarks hidden under clothing or under carefully placed jewelry. It’s scandalous in most cultures across the galaxy to allow someone other than your soulmate to see your soulmark.</p><p>Though rare, scars and soulmarks aren't the only thing soulmates share. Magicals share the ability to wield magic with their soulmate. Likewise a force user shares the ability to sense the force with their soulmate. Both magicals and force users have the ability to travel to their soulmates' side then back to their previous location, or an area near enough to it. With practice both magic users and force users can physically be in two places at once for weeks on end. </p><p>Though not unheard of it is rarer still for someone to have both a magical core and an innate connection to the force. When this occurs it is often the case the soulmate pair may live side by side in two places at once without rest for many years before anyone takes notice. Our story focuses on one such soulmate pair. Anakin Skywalker and Hari Potter. Two ‘Chosen Ones’ a galaxy apart with the strongest force connection and largest magical core yet recorded.</p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> July 31, 1980 aka 41 BBY, <strong>-- </strong><strong>Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Arkanis sector, Tatoo star system, Planet of Tatooine, Port City of Mos Espa, Slave Quarters, Skywalker home<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Narrator</p><p>“Is it a boy or a girl?” Shmi asks as she hesitantly moves to sit up fully.</p><p>“A boy.” Aya chirps happily while carefully washing the child off in the little freshwater they were provided by their masters. </p><p>"It appears his father was of a human species." Benjamin says looking the child over carefully as Aya hands the new mother her son. “I’d say from Naboo or Corellia.” Benjamin declares as Shmi carefully cradles her newborn son. “Of course that's still not much to go on for identifying the blasted man who did this even if someone outside of us three cared.”</p><p>“What will you name him?” Aya asks Shmi changing the subject as Benjamin takes Aya into his arms and kisses her cheek.</p><p>“Anakin. Anakin Benjamin Skywalker.” Shmi responds. She smiles as the name inks itself onto her son's wrist in Galactic Basic and High Galactic next to his already forming soulmark. </p><p>Shmi frowns at the second family name that marks itself onto her son’s wrist. She had hoped fruitlessly that whoever the man was wouldn't lay claim on her son but it seems he did. After reading and memorizing the incriminating family name she hastily moves to cover it with her newborn son’s baby blanket. Like the Skywalker's, the Palpatine’s were once nobility on Naboo. She is now a slave and likely has no case against her son’s father. </p><p>Aya hands her the leather band they prepared and Shmi quickly covers Anakin’s full name and unfinished soulmark. She will check for his soulmate’s name later to add to their records. For now it is best he is kept covered. Showing once soulmark is akin to walking around without coverings to nearly every species of the galaxy. Some may find it acceptable but most take offence and one can easily find themselves in jail or worse for such things.</p><p>Shmi, Aya and Ben all blink in awe as Shmi’s newborn opens neon blue eyes and his once platinum blond hair begins to change color from blond to a natural red and then a chestnut brown that darkens until it turns black. "You are a beautiful one, my son." Shmi coos. She can't help but believe her little boy will be a heart-breaker once he's grown. Already Anakin's pale skin is gleaming in the moonlight. Anakin blinks before hissing curiously in a language similar to Huttnes. </p><p>"Did he just try to say; 'mom'?" Aya asks confused and visibly bewildered.</p><p>"Which is Mom?" The newborn Anakin asks again in a language similar enough to Huttnes that they can all understand him. Despite his inborn ability to speak the newborn Anakin is looking around confused and curious by his surroundings.</p><p>"It seems he did." Benjamin says in Galactic Basic with a laugh. "He will be smart if he's already showing signs of inborn intelligence."</p><p>Shmi blinks alarmed before calming down and cooing at her son in her best Huttnes "I am your mom little one. Do you know what species you are, my son?"</p><p>"I am human." Anakin states matter-of-fact before blinking and asking alarmed. "Are you not human?!"</p><p>"Yes, I am a human, my little treasure." Shmi explains, amused while still speaking her best Huttnes. "I am a human. Your father must have been a human too but I do not know him." In front of her bed Benjamin and Aya are clearly holding in laughter at her son's questions.</p><p>"But you are Mom!" Anakin insists outraged and alarmed on her behalf as his hair changes to an angry red, the color of fire or a setting desert sun.</p><p>"Yes, I am your mom, my little one. I am your mom and I am a human. Your father must have been a human too but I do not know him."</p><p>Anakin scrunches up his eyebrows confused and deep in thought before nodding. Before their eyes her son's beautiful pale fair skin and hair vanishes and delicate yet lightly tanned skin takes its place. Surprisingly he maintains his bright multicolored hair and neon blue eyes.</p><p>"Amazing." Benjamin says shocked. "I wonder if he can shift into any appearance he chooses or if it's limited to just his biology."</p><p>"Had we not been captured and raised as slaves this one would be a scientist." Aya says proudly elbowing her husband and soulmate, Benjamin, in the ribs.</p><p>"He would." Shmi agrees with a laugh before looking down at her sleepy newborn. “Aya, Ben,” Shmi says seriously, “we have been friends for many years now. You have both been there for me and stuck by my side even when everyone doubted the origins of my pregnancy.” Shmi says before taking a deep breath. “Should anything happen to me, I want you to take Anakin in.” </p><p>“Of course.” Benjamin says with a smile. “We will be sure to watch out for Anakin as if he were our own.”</p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> July 31, 1980 aka 41 BBY,-- <strong>Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, Village of Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Narrator</p><p>“Is it a boy or a girl?” Lady Lillian Potter, a human witch, asks out of breath and slowly releasing her wizard husband, Lord Jay Potter’s now broken hand.</p><p>“It’s a boy, and a little metamorphmagus from the look of things.” Lady Alice Longbottom, a human witch, responds with a smile still bathing Lily’s firstborn child and heir. The newborn's skin is a breathtaking honey tan. His hair is currently shifting between Lily’s natural red and Jay’s jet black. It's also already lengthening faster than a newborn child's will do naturally. Alice startles when the newborn instinctively apparates across the room  appearing in Lily’s arms.</p><p>Lord Sirius Black-Lupin barks a laugh. "Well at least we know he can apparate.” </p><p>"My Heir is going to be powerful. That's a skill full grown wizards have trouble with." Jay says before gulping down a skelgrow potion to repair the broken bones in his hand.</p><p>Lily’s still in shock from where she went into a surprise labor while their friends were over for dinner. Thankfully she made it into the living room before her water broke. Lily carefully cradles her son into her arms. A human baby boy with bright multicolored hair clutches at her fingers and Lily smiles and releases a pleased hum and hiss in response to seeing her baby alive and well. </p><p>~Welcome to the world, my son~ She hisses in parseltongue before instinctively cooing at her child causing curious little neon green eyes to open. ~Hello, little one.~ Lillian greets her child. The parseltongue is largely ignored since everyone in their friend group was sworn to secrecy back in first year.</p><p>~Mum?~ The baby asks worried but hopeful. The baby's words spark an immediate interest in the conversation despite only the father, mother, and child understanding the words. To everyone else the child simply hissed back.</p><p>~Yes, I am your Mum.~ She hisses humming low in her throat similar to a purr.</p><p>Her child releases a pleased growl and hiss that sounds distinctly male as females do not growl while hissing unless angry or threatened due to the difference in their vocal cords. Lillian smiles as her son yawns content and snuggles into her arms.</p><p>“Anakin Benjamin Skywalker-Palpatine.” Jay reads aloud while looking at and tracing their sons soulmates' name while still carefully avoiding the unfinished soulmark. “Huh. Sounds pureblood but I don't recognize the families.”</p><p>“Have you decided on your son’s name yet?” Lord Sirius Black-Lupin asks passing Lord Frank Longbottom’s newborn son, Heir Neville Frank Longbottom, back to him now that he’s settled down.</p><p>“Hari Regulus Potter-Black.” Lily responds smiling when the name writes itself onto her newborn son’s wrist in English, parseltongue and the odd language all soulmarks are written in. "‘Siri and Remmy named him the Black heir while my son was still in my womb.” Lily explains quickly wrapping her son’s soulmark with the band they prepared before anyone can see it, not that she thinks her closest friends would be so crude. “Are you four still up for being his Godparents?” she asks beginning to rock little Hari.</p><p>“Only if you're still sure.” Lord Remus Black-Lupin hesitantly says.</p><p>“Remmy if you seriously think I don't trust you with my son after all the times you kept me and Siri out of trouble you need to get your head checked.” Jay laughs.</p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> Oct 31, 1982 aka 43 BBY,<strong> -- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, Village of Godric's Hollow, Potter Cottage<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Narrator</p><p>"Lils run. I'll give you as much time as I can." Jay says as he gets up and moves to stand between his family and the front door.</p><p>"Give them hell, James," Lily says, taking a last look at her beloved husband. She then turns and immediately begins to chant a modified version of an ancient parseltongue spell as she runs up the stairs with her Hari tucked safely in her arms. For their back up plan to work she will need every second available to cast the spell. Knowing this, Jay immediately begins activating the latent traps and curses they layered about their cottage home. </p><p>Mere seconds after he completes his task a Bombarda Maxima blasts the wooden shards of the front door clear across the entryway hall. Lord Jay Potter takes a fortifying breath as he comes face to face with the nation's current Dark Lord. Despite knowing he will die tonight Jay fights back with every ounce of strength and magic in his body. He knows he alone can not defeat the mad wizard but he will stall as long as he can until reinforcements arrive. </p><p>Sweat pours out of him as he valiantly fights barely registering half the spells flying out of his wand. Eventually, Lord Voldemort gains the upper hand and he backs Lord Potter against the dining room table. Jay can no longer dodge or block, and he is thrown back into the wall with such force that his neck snaps upon impact. The last thoughts that flicker through his mind are of Lily and Hari hoping that he gave his beloved wife enough time to save their son and heir. </p><p>Now finished with Lord Potter, Voldemort begins to undo the traps that dare to stand in his way of the prophecy child. If his mind wasn't so set on eliminating the threat that holds the potential to undo all of his plans he would have noticed the glow of a magical signature that wasn't his own. However, he began on the stairs minutes after and therefore remained blissfully unaware of the parselmagic that had just been cast. His red eyes shine with madness when he sees the mud-blood woman remains defenseless despite the ample time offered to her to summon her wand. However Lillian doesn’t need her wand anymore, she never truly did. With that thought in mind Lillian moves to seal the protection she had just given her son and his soulmate.</p><p>"Not my Hari. Take me! Take me instead!" she continuously repeats with her hands held in front of her in a defensive manner thus completing the ritual. </p><p>She feels when the protective magic takes hold ripping her soul and magic from her body. It is an ancient magic, soul magic. It will protect her child and his soulmate from any evil that will ever come to stand against them. Lady Lillian Garnet Potter, nee Evans has given up her very soul and magic to protect her baby boy. In doing so she has signed the death warrant of her and Jay's souls and magical cores. There is always a price to be paid for using this form of magic. This is the last resort she and Jay had planned to ensure that their son will live past this night. As she takes her last breath Lady Lillian Potter can only smile as the neon green curse shoots from the mad man’s wand. Her body dies the second the curse makes contact.</p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> Oct 31, 1982 aka 43 BBY,<strong> -- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Arkanis sector, Tatoo star system, Planet of Tatooine, Port City of Mos Espa, Slave Quarters, Skywalker home<br/>POV: Narrator</p><p>Shmi startles from her sleep hearing her son and another child screaming and sobbing in anguish. Grabbing her bedside dagger and emergency com, Shmi bolts out of her room into Anakin's nursery. Upon arriving she finds herself alone except for two toddlers whose faces have been carved in with a fine knife or low powered laser. The sick carvings look like a bolt of realistic lightning. The injuries practically cover one half of their faces and are bleeding profusely. Horrified Shmi picks up her son and the other toddler into her arms. Once she's secured them both she begins searching the house for the medical kit gripping her dagger and com in terror. </p><p>Running into the kitchen, Shmi grabs the emergency credits and the emergency medical kit. She doesn't know where the other boy came from but at the very least she can pay to have them both healed. She couldn't live with herself if both toddlers and their soulmates were left with permanent horrific scars. Their lives would be ruined before they even began. In the meantime Shmi barricades them in her bedroom after ensuring both toddlers are safely on her bed. Using her com Shmi shakily reports the break in to the local police and then to her master, Gardulla the Hutt. </p><p>It’s not until she's frantically bandaging both boys faces and sees matching bruising that she realizes the two are soulmates. Paranoid over the injuries and as to how the other boy arrived, Shmi makes a mental note to pay for an upgrade to their security. Even if she has to make a dent in her rations it will be worth it for her child to survive. After all, if one half of a soulmate pair dies the other will die soon after. </p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> Oct 31, 1982 aka 43 BBY, <strong>-- Location: </strong>Outer Rim, Arkanis sector, Tatoo star system, Planet of Tatooine, Port City of Mos Espa, Slave Quarters, Skywalker home<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Shmi Skywalker<br/><strong>Gender:</strong> Female <strong>-- Age:</strong> 24,<strong> -- Hair:</strong> Brown <strong>-- Eyes:</strong> Brown <strong>-- Skin Colour:</strong> Fair Caucasian<br/><strong>Species:</strong> Human<strong> -- Magical Status:</strong> Muggle <strong>-- Birth Homeworld:</strong> Naboo <strong>-- Current Homeworld:</strong> Tatooine<br/><strong>Full Time Occupation:</strong> Slave for the Toydarian junk dealer Watto</p><p>“You claim you found the unknown human boy with this note?” The Toydarian police officer asks, holding the bizarre note that’s now resting inside an evidence bag. The police droid had taken it out of the blanket with tweezers. In fact, everything the poor little boy came with was counted as evidence. </p><p>“Yes, I didn’t even notice it until the police droid pulled it out.” Shmi explains looking down and wiping her eyes. “I was just so focused on stopping the bleeding. Nothing but the possible scarring and the fact that someone broke in really registered.”</p><p>“Right, well we have just a few more follow up questions before we can let you go.” The human police officer states with a sad smile. </p><p>“Of course.” Shmi easily agrees.</p><p>“The paper mentions a Lily Potter nee Evans and the woman's husband, a James Potter. Do you know anyone who went by those names?” The human police officer asks.</p><p>“Wait, did you say paper? As in real paper?” Shmi asks bewildered.</p><p>“Yes. It is certainly very odd.” The Toydarian police officer easily agrees, shooting his human partner a glare. “Now if you could answer the question.”</p><p>“Oh right, um. I've read the name Potter before.” Shmi says after some thought. “My son, Anakin’s soulmate's name is Hari Regulus Potter-Black.” Shmi explains “The boy I found shows evidence of being Anakin’s soulmate. Maybe it's a family name?” she says hesitantly “I just don't understand how they got inside or why they attacked the children before leaving.”</p><p>“Is this in your files?” The human police officer asks. “Ah, here it is. Hey, Qob look at this.”</p><p>“Right, I think this clears things up.” The Toydarian police officer says sharing <em> a look </em> with his human partner who nods. The Toydarian then turns to face Shmi. “We will bring both children back once they are done being healed. We suspect the boy’s parents to have had Magic. Basic magical immunizations have been found in his blood. Like Force users, Magicals are capable of teleportation.”</p><p>“It’s likely this was a one time thing,” The Toydarian police explains “we can’t detect enough magic for him to be able to use it himself. If this changes let us know. If they do have magic, both children will need to be trained in the skill and given magical immunizations yearly to prevent the spread of diseases. Magic is one of those abilities shared by soulmates.” </p><p>“Right.” the human police officer says before explaining further. “We already know his parents did not survive whatever happend to them. The child likely had to tap into his soulmate connection to survive being left wherever he was placed. The child ending up here is likely a flight or fight response.”</p><p>“Oh.” Shmi says horrified. “Um, thank you for explaining all this. Who will I need to take them to, should they end up with magic?” she asks, confused.</p><p>“They will be contacted by prospective schools on their fifth birthday by the galaxy's magicals if the ability arises. Unlike the Jedi and the Sith, the Magicals are capable of simply sending a letter to every prospective student across the galaxy. The letter explains the basics of each school and what each offers as well as a payment plan. Once you accept, you will be given a teleportation device that will take you and your family to the planet and the facility.” The Toydarian police officer explains before pausing. “Of course that's only if they do have magic.”</p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> Nov 01, 1982 aka 43 BBY, <strong>-- </strong><strong>Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive,<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Narrator</p><p>“Pet, what’s wrong?!” Vernon shouts from the kitchen worriedly upon hearing a shriek of outrage.</p><p>When no response came Vernon rushed (read waddled) into the living room to find Petunia collapsed into their couch, trembling. She is pale, completely despondent and staring off into space. Finally Vernon took notice of the two unknown toddlers on the couch and the letter trapped in Petunia's fist. </p><p>The letter is made of fine paper parchment and crumpled in her whitened knuckles. He gently pried it away and set it off to the side. He furrowed his brows confused as to why someone of <em> that world </em> would <em> leave two babies </em> on <em> their doorstep </em> . It's a well known fact among those in the know that the two worlds rarely mix and <em> never </em> willingly. Yet that is clearly what happend.</p><p>While his wife has her panic attack, Vernon sets to work checking over the abandoned freaks. Freezing and drowsy but seemingly alert enough. A deep cut on both foreheads still oozing blood and gunk but healing rapidly before his eyes. Not his problem then. Chubby rosy cheeks and clean hair. Well taken care of by their last guardians. A thin blanket in Red, Green, Silver and Gold as well as four plush toys. They were loved by whomever raised them until now. </p><p>High society and aristocratic features can already be made out in both children's eye and nose shape. The children are clearly from a good pedigree. The neon green and neon blue eyes and sharp fangs definitely point to magical children. All in all Vernon is at a loss on why two of the Freak’s children have been abandoned <em> and on their doorstep no less </em>.</p><p>“Vernon?” Petunia says faintly Vernon looks up from the equally confused baby freaks <em> sitting on his couch </em> to his traumatized wife. Petunia is seemingly just now noticing him.</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>"I don't know about the blond but the black haired one is my nephew, Hari. I told you about him.”</p><p>“Yes, I remember. Your freakish sister sent us pictures last year. He always looks different due to that curse of his. It’s not contagious is it?!” he asks panicking and quickly backing away from the Freak’s offspring.</p><p>“No. But my sister, Lily, she- she's dead, Vernon. Some nut-job broke into her house and killed her and her husband."</p><p>“I’m sorry?!” Vernon asks startled.</p><p>“Albus Dumbledore… he is the headmaster of that barmy boarding school I told you about…” Vernon nods his head worried about where this is going. “Well, he says that we have to raise the freak. Some sort of nonsense about blood protection. He claims my sister died tying her blood in Hari to mine. The second Freak isn't even mentioned in the letter! I can only assume we’re expected to raise him as well! How they can expect good upstanding people like us to-”</p><p>“Pet,” Vernon says, hesitantly stopping his wife’s shrill babbling. “Your sister was adopted. Even if such things as blood protection existed outside of barmy storybooks it wouldn't take.”</p><p>“I know that but- Well, what are we supposed to do with them?! We can't raise the freaks as our own but what would the neighbors say if we don't?!” Petunia shrieks. </p><p>Mr. Vernon Dursley pauses in thought before smiling and nodding to himself. “Fine. They can have Dudley's second bedroom but we won't keep them for free. Once they get big enough we'll move them to the attic and they can start helping out around the house.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ‘Earth’ Style Clothing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bit of an info dump at first, fair warning.</p><p>This is how the Skywalker family find themselves mending and tailoring second-hand galactic wear working toward suitable ‘Earth’ style clothing for Anakin Skywalker and Hari Potter. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter Two. ‘Earth’ Style Clothing</b>
</h1><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> August 20, 1985, <strong>AKA</strong> 46 BBY,<strong> -- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Arkanis sector, Tatoo star system, Planet of Tatooine, The Port City of Mos Espa,<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Narrator</p><p>The day her son Anakin Skywalker was born, Shmi Skywalker vowed that she’d do everything to keep him safe. Even fight the very culture enslaving them and the current crime lord Jabba The Hutt if it came down to that. Truthfully however she <em>really </em>hopes that day never comes. Despite being a slave since she was six, Shmi was born a member of Nabbo’s nobility. She knows the laws the slavers are freely breaking but she isn't foolish enough to believe she can do anything to her masters or the local crime ring. Still, on especially hard days Shmi entertains herself by imagining punching her Master despite the death penalty for such actions. For now, however, Shmi is determined to raise her two sons Anakin Skywalker and Hari Potter to the best of her ability. </p><p>Hari is as much her son as Anakin despite them being as far from brothers as possible. Hari may not be hers by birth or blood but he is Anakin’s soulmate and she has raised him as her own since he was two cycles old. The local healers and medics have long since determined Anakin and Hari to have unusually large magical cores and an unusually powerful connection to the force. Thankfully such things can't be used for labor without undergoing proper training. Master Watko was understandably upset but gave in to the galactic laws regarding magicals and force users. Surprisingly given that he's fine with owning slaves but Shmi knows it's not her place to ask.</p><p>The local magicals have proven themselves very kind and invaluable help. At the start of every year, on her children's birthday, and on magical holy-days they are given the basic information on what to expect with Anakin and Hari being magicals. They each have a datapad and data cards on a variety of topics regarding the force, magic and various planetary species and customs. Her boys are far more educated in the practices and customs of various planets and cultures than any other slave their age on Tatooine. Shmi feared this would be detrimental to her boys forming friendship bonds with other children their age but it has made them valuable friends instead. Shmi was rather surprised to find herself teaching her children humility and kindness given that they are slaves first and foremost. </p><p>This past cycle Anakin and Hari turned three and had their first magical growth spurt as expected. It was only then that the local healers and doctors noticed the abnormality in her two boys' health charts. Apparently like many magicals and force users her boys are living on two planets near-simultaneously! Each night after Shmi puts them to bed her children don't simply sleep and wake back up. Oh, they sleep and dream as normal but the force and their magic will pause time-itself and transport Hari and Anakin’s consciousness back to the start of the previous day on Hari's home planet! The force and magic then let her boys dream as normal before they wake up back on their Planet of Tatooine! </p><p>Given the fact that no one thought to inform her that such a thing was even possible Shmi was understandably shocked and enraged but mostly confused. Unfortunately, there is little anyone can do to stop the consciousness transfer. From what everyone understands when they're spending time off-world on Hari's home planet they are living in an as of yet undiscovered and uncharted part of the galaxy. Thus there is literally no way to physically contact or retrieve them to combine the bodies as is normally the custom in such situations. The galaxy is vast and no one wants to risk their lives for two slave children. From what Shmi understands her children will need to be trained to a certain level in their gifts and then chose a location themselves to merge their bodies. </p><p>Normally children with an innate connection to either magic or the force will be sent away to train in their gift by age five. It's extremely rare for someone to be born with both abilities but there are galactic protocols in place for such situations. The local and visiting magicals have already assured her that her sons will be sent letters on their fifth birthday. The letters will carry holobooks and holochips with information detailing prospective schools in the Galaxy as well as available scholarships and information on prospective jobs. Thankfully, for Shmi at least, no one has been able to get into contact with the Jedi council to inform them of her boy's connection to the force. </p><p>Anakin and Hari are disappointed and understandably upset by the radio silence from the Jedi council. Meanwhile, Shmi can't help but feel grateful to the Jedi council for blatantly ignoring the calls and messages from a rim planet. She's not yet ready to send her children off to another planet halfway across the galaxy to live. Knowing her boys if left to their own devices they'll likely die in some heroic battle, or worse, be killed for their snark and sass, never to be heard from again. Still, she knows the day will come and spends as much free time with Anakin and Hari as she can making memories, both good and bad. Often the bad memories come from her boys being forced to live with the monsters Hari's birth mother was forced to call her adoptive family. </p><p>Shmi knows from the bruises and burns she's constantly healing and photographing for their records that the Dursley family are harming her sons. From what Anakin and Hari have said it’s clear the Dursley family are only taking the very basic care of her children. Yet there is very little she can do for them. She's still unsure what the local laws of the planet ‘Earth’ allow given that it is in undiscovered and uncharted territory. Anakin and Hari are her only connection to the planet and they are only four. Mere children shouldn't have to deal with the nonsense her boys have been put through by the Dursely family. Slavers or not there comes a point where one is simply taking advantage of a child's ignorance and innocence. </p><p>Just last week she found herself having to explain the words prostitute, whore, and pimp. It was only after receiving an armful of two sobbing toddlers that she understood it was said in relation to Hari's birth parents! Birth parents who according to the letter on file were nobility of some sort. Something which Shmi quickly explained and provided evidence to by taking them on an improvised trip to the police station where they were allowed to read the paper letter themselves. After assuring both her son’s of the truth she splurged and treated them to an ice cream each. She still doesn't understand how someone could be so cruel as to lie so horribly to a child.</p><p>Given the chance, Shmi would very willingly punch the man, a magic school Headmaster named Albus Dumbledore, who placed Hari and Anakin on the Dursleys doorstep and never looked back. How anyone could allow harm to befall a child when they have the power to prevent it she will never understand. She has done all she can to help her children survive and grow while taking the time to understand Hari’s culture better. She has even given her children a homemade camera to take photos of everyday life on the planet earth. So far she has learned that her boys sleep in an uninsulated storage space above the Dursleys home and the planet Earth is full of vivid green plants and various unintelligent wildlife.</p><p>When Shmi has a day off from working in the ship hangers and her boys aren't working in Master Wako’s shop she painstakingly teaches them every language she knows while spending the day exploring their port city of Mos Espa. From this Shmi knows Hari's home planet has many similar languages. It is also from this that she knows space travel is not yet a common practice on ‘Earth’ and the only native intelligent species are humans unless there are truly others in hiding as her children suspect. Given the fact that at least one of Hari’s parents were magical, she's rather fond of the theory herself.</p><p>Every night at bedtime Shmi tells Anakin and Hari stories of the Jedi Order and the Magical Council, or of the other planets she's lived on. From this, she knows they are beaten for speaking of such common things as ‘Outer Space’, ‘Magic’ and ‘The Force’ in their other house. A house that has never been a home to her boys. She's heard Anakin and Hari say as much with far too much conviction for four-year-olds. Such proclamations have simply made Shmi determined to create a loving home for them in their house here on the planet Tatooine. From their fond smiles and protective nature toward her, Shmi knows she's succeeding.</p><p>When they are home for a meal Shmi teaches Hari and Anakin how to cook, garden and scavenge in a desert with no water. From this Shmi knows her sons have been taught to cook and garden with excess water, foreign plants, and foreign food. Sometimes she teaches them other practical life skills. At four cycles Shmi has long since taught her children how to mend clothing and blankets for longer use and how to repair various native and off-world technology. Shmi is now slowly teaching her boys how to sew and weave from a mere thread and how to wire a droid, com, and datapad from a simple mainframe.</p><p>Today is one of their days spent exploring their Port City of Mos Espa on Tatooine. Unlike her boys, Shmi tends to make the most of it when she has a day to spend in the city. As an adult slave Shmi has very little time for frivolous things such as shopping and scavenging for things those better off have disregarded. Being children Anakin and Hari have far more time off work than her and tend to do most of the shopping and scavenging for her. Her boys are far more perspective than most adults and understand that they don't have many credits to their names. Buying clothing and tools second hand is one of the things that have become common as a result. </p><p>Their shopping trip began this morning when her children woke up bleeding all over their beds and sobbing in pain and distress. They were nearly inconsolable. Understandably so given the rags covering them and the fact that they were covered in dried blood. Shmi was mortified by the extent of their broken bones, minor bruises, and fifth-degree burns. Shmi was further appalled and horrified when Anakin and Hari began to show her the worn and oversized rags that they had been forced to wear on Earth yesterday. They had an entire bag full of the ridiculous things. The filthy rags were essentially paper-thin body bags on her boys and were to be held up with a bit of rope and two old frayed belts.</p><p>Not for the first time Shmi wanted nothing more than to rescue her children from that house of horrors. But she knows, she knows she can't. So instead Shmi listened as Anakin and Hari tearfully explained that they can no longer wear the practical and clean clothing she's provided for them on Hari's home planet. Apparently the Dursley family have deemed the practical clothing ‘unnatural’ and ‘freakish’ but see the oversized rags as acceptable. Ridiculous is what it is. Not even a slave on a rim world such as herself would be caught dead in such hideous rags. Not only would her masters would kill her for the offense if she dared but even slaves have honor and dignity. </p><p>After she calmed both herself and her children down and finished tending to their wounds Shmi began to understand the situation as it is. Apparently the clothing once belonged to Hari's obese human cousin, Dudley Dursley. Now that the clothing has been purposely ruined by both the cousin and the Aunt it belongs to her boys. A fact which Shmi quickly deems unacceptable. Why any slave owner would want their slave to dress in such rags baffles her. The matter explains itself once she learns her boys are to start proper schooling on Hari’s home planet shortly as is the current law. The slavers clearly want her boys looked down upon by their peers. That will not do. Which is how Shmi Skywalker finds herself entering a second-hand clothing store with her two beaming boys following obediently behind.</p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> August 20, 1985, <strong>AKA</strong> 46 BBY, <strong>-- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Arkanis sector, Tatoo star system, Planet of Tatooine, The Port City of Mos Espa, Kark’s second-hand clothing shop for stranded spacers<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Shmi Skywalker<br/><strong>Gender:</strong> Female<strong> -- Age:</strong> 24, <strong>-- Hair:</strong> Brown <strong>-- Eyes:</strong> Brown <strong>-- Skin Colour:</strong> Fair Caucasian<br/><strong>Species:</strong> Human <b>-- Force Status:</b> Mundane <strong>-- Magical Status:</strong> Muggle<strong> -- Birth Homeworld:</strong> Naboo <strong>-- Current Homeworld:</strong> Tatooine<br/><strong>Full-Time Occupation:</strong> Slave for the Toydarian junk dealer Watto</p><p>Armed with digital <em>photos of paper magazines</em> and <em>photos of paper clothing catalogs</em> her boys took on Earth, her datapad, credits and little else Shmi Skywalker opens the door to the first secondhand clothing store and hopes for the best. They raise quite a few eyebrows with <em>the photos of paper </em>and the assistant calls for security and the owner. Understanding their concern and confusion given how valuable paper is not to mention her station as a slave Shmi hastily yet calmly explains her situation. </p><p>“This is birth son Anakin Skywalker and his soulmate, my adoptive son, Hari Potter.” Shmi Skywalker introduces keeping her head bowed and her eyes lowered. She smiles proudly when both her boys smile brightly and wave at the store owner, the assistant and the clerk. “They were both born with a connection to The Force and Magic. Apparently one of their abilities is to travel to each other's side. When they are not here on Tatooine my sons live in an uncharted solar system on a planet called Earth. These photos come from that planet where paper is still commonly used, even for foolish things.”</p><p>“And can your files prove this, slave?” the human store owner, a stranded spacer named Kark spits. </p><p>“Yes.” Shmi Skywalker says proudly while keeping her head bowed and her eyes lowered.</p><p>“Well, what are you waiting for?!” Kark shouts at the security droids taken aback. “Check to see if what Watto’s slave says is true!” Kark barks at two security droids. "You two! Guard Watto’s slaves until this matter is settled," Kark orders the remaining two security droids earning affirmative beeps in reply.</p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> August 20, 1985, <strong>AKA</strong> 46 BBY, <strong>-- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Arkanis sector, Tatoo star system, Planet of Tatooine, The Port City of Mos Espa, Kark’s second-hand clothing shop for stranded spacers<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Shmi Skywalker<br/><strong>Gender:</strong> Female<strong> -- Age:</strong> 24, <strong>-- Hair:</strong> Brown <strong>-- Eyes:</strong> Brown <strong>-- Skin Colour:</strong> Fair Caucasian<br/><strong>Species:</strong> Human <b>-- Force Status:</b> Mundane <strong>-- Magical Status:</strong> Muggle<strong> -- Birth Homeworld:</strong> Naboo <strong>-- Current Homeworld:</strong> Tatooine<br/><strong>Full-Time Occupation:</strong> Slave for the Toydarian junk dealer Watto</p><p>The two of the four security droids who left come back after confirming her words with Master Watto and the local police station. Apparently they brought Master Watto and a Cerean police officer with them. Kark smiles victoriously while Shmi frowns confused at least until Master Watto begins to speak. “What is this about refusing my slave's business in your store? I thought we were friends, Kark! Now suddenly not even my <em> slaves </em> can step into your store, is that it?!”</p><p>“What?” Kark asks, taken aback. “No, Watto. You got it all wrong, Your slaves had digital copies of paper on their datapad.”</p><p>“That a crime now?” Master Watto asks with a raised eyebrow and thoughtful frown.</p><p>Regardless of the rhetorical nature of the question the police officer answers. “Having digital copies of paper has never been a crime. As one of the officers who worked on the Potter boy’s case when he first arrived, I can confirm that his homeworld still uses paper for needless tasks. We even have a paper letter and a paper envelope on file under maximum security. The droids have already shown us the files Skywalker has on her datapad. I can confirm that they were taken directly several light-years from here no less than 24 hours ago.”</p><p>“But-but how is that possible?” Kark asks flustered and bewildered.</p><p>“The kids travel between here and some uncharted and primitive planet called Earth in their sleep thanks to their magic and the force.” Master Watto grunts dismissively. “They then wake back up here on good old Tatooine with no time having passed. I don't pretend to understand it myself. So long as they show up to work on time, I could care less. Now are you going to let my slaves shop in peace or should I tell the others why you're not coming to the game tonight?”</p><p>“What were you shopping for, Skywalker?!” Kark barks.</p><p>“My children need suitable Earth clothing. Their masters on Earth have given them- Well it’s oversized rags.” Shmi Skywalker hesitantly explains, keeping her eyes downcast and her head bowed.</p><p>“What nonsense is this? I haven't heard of the planet Earth.” Kark growls clearly angry and displeased by her response.</p><p>“Earth is the primitive planet in the uncharted solar system that the Skywalker kids live on half the time. We just went over this Kark! Learn to keep up.” Master Watto laughs. Before looking at Shmi Skywalker with a glare. “How bad could the scraps be? A slave reflects their master. The kids should feel lucky to get anything.”</p><p>“That was my impression, Master Watto. Until I saw the clothing provided.” Shmi hesitantly contradicts. </p><p>“Humph.” Master Watto growls angrily through his Trunk crossing his arms. “You're not normally so brazen. Do you have photos of these rags?” Shmi immediately nods her head, keeping her eyes downcast and head still bowed. “Fine. Show me. I’ll determine if my slaves need better representation off-planet even if it is in an uncharted and primitive territory.”</p><p>Shmi quickly pulls up the photos of her boys dressed in the rags their off-world masters provided. Alongside the photos of her boys are photos of how the clothing is to be worn evidenced by earth clothing catalogs. Soon enough she has three horrified store employees, a seething Master Watto, and a concerned police officer. </p><p>“Unacceptable!” Master Watto shouts. “I will not allow my slaves to parade around in such ridiculous rags. Have they been wearing that- those- those rags all this time when they are not under my care?!” Master Watto demands.</p><p>“We were only recently given the rags, Master Watto.” Hari and Annakin pip in as one.</p><p>“What did you wear before?” Master Watto demands aghast. “Did you walk around naked?” </p><p>“Not to our memory, Master Watto.” Anakin hastens to explain.</p><p>“Miss Skywalker gave us clothes to wear when we’re on Earth before this,” Hari explains where Anakin leaves off. </p><p>Anakin pipes back up saying “Our Masters on Earth, The Dursely family adults who told us to call them Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon recently punished us for our clothing. Mom had to spend an entire morning mending our bones and wounds.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Hari agrees “after telling us not to wear such unnatural and freakish clothing Aunt Petunia gave us a box of their son Duddley's old clothes.”</p><p>“The clothes had been doused in a tub full of old cleaning chemicals and whatever clothing dye Aunt Petunia had on hand. Then what was left was left out in the sun to dry.” Anakin explains.</p><p>“It doesn't help that their son is at least four sizes larger than us.” Hari tacks on.</p><p>“What did you give my slaves to wear, Skywalker?!” Master Watto demands bewildered and pissed off.</p><p>“I provided them clothing common to what is worn on Tatooine.” Shmi Skywalker hastily yet calmly and delicately explains. “Their off-planet masters only recently deemed that unacceptable. Given its uncharted territory, I had no reference for Earth-clothing until now. I didn't mean to make you out in a bad light, Master Watto.”</p><p>“Then what prompted this bizarre form of punishment?” Master Watto demands in confusion.</p><p>“From what we understand my children are due to start schooling on the planet Earth soon as is the local law. My understanding is the rags provided are more commonly acceptable on the planet Earth than what they wore before.”</p><p>“Humph. Doubtful.” Master Watto growls. </p><p>“Hate to say it, Watto, but I agree with ya on this one.” the human store owner, Kark chips in. </p><p>“Know what I think, Kark?” Master Watto asks “I want to see if you agree with me on this one because this is primitive outlanders we’re talking about.”</p><p>“What are your thoughts on this?” Kark asks leaning his leather-clad elbow on a clothing rack. </p><p>“I think these Earth slavers mean to mock my slaves. Show them to be worthless and incapable of caring for themselves let alone their masters.” Master Watto divulges.</p><p>“Seems about right from what we know of em, Watto.” Kark easily agrees.</p><p>“I won't have it! I refuse to be shown as someone who puts up with worthless slaves.” Master Watto rages.</p><p>“A worthless slave is deadweight and a drain on the finances.” Kark readily agrees “I’ll tell you something else, Watto.”</p><p>“What?” Master Watto asks, amused.</p><p>“While you've been integrating your slaves I got mine to find everything in the store that we think can fit in on that uncharted and primitive planet." Kark brags "We even used those catalogs and magazines for reference. We threw it in with three boxes of junk I’d be happy to get rid of. I’ll give the boxes to your slaves here free of charge if you lend me 20 credits. It's all outdated or needs mending and we were gonna throw in a fire anyway.”</p><p>“20 credits? How big are these boxes of rags?” Master Watto asks skeptically.</p><p>“Hey, it's not just rags!" Kark defends "I got scrap metal and a few odds and ends in there too. It's a slave’s goldmine. Irek, Allyn, bring those boxes out here!”</p><p>Shmi looks up as two fellow slaves cart in three medium-sized shipping boxes overflowing with blankets, boots, pillows, belts, and regular clothing piled up past the lids. She can even see a few dishes and pots and pans mixed in. The contents are only being held in by the containers backup forcefield. A slave's goldmine is right. This is likely an entire year's savings.</p><p>"Muhuhn." Master Watto growls through his trunk before sighing out "Fine." and agreeing "Three boxes of trash for 20 credits. I'll get it back anyway and this should fix the problem of my slaves dressing in rags off-planet. It's your lucky day Skywalkers. Take what you can carry. Use your magic and the force if you need to but don't go leaving a trail back to your pathetic little hovel."</p><p>"Thank you, Master Watto." Shmi and her two boys say as one. Hari and Anakin then work to lift the three boxes with the force. They've learned rather quickly that magic and technology don't mix well together.</p><p>"Potter, Skywalker."</p><p>"Yes, Master Watto?" Hari asks as the boys lower the boxes back down.</p><p>"I expect to see photo evidence of you two actually dressed and not wearing those pathetic rags your other Masters had on hand. I will not be made a fool of. Am I clear."  Master Watto states with a glare.</p><p>"Of course, Master Watto." Anakin and Hari agree with a smile.</p><hr/><p><strong>Date:</strong> August 20, 1985, <strong>AKA</strong> 46 BBY,<strong> -- Location: </strong>Outer Rim, Arkanis sector, Tatoo star system, Planet of Tatooine, Port City of Mos Espa, Slave Quarters, Skywalker home<br/><strong>POV:</strong> Anakin 'Ani' Benjamin Skywalker-Palpatine<br/><strong>Gender:</strong> Male <strong>-- Age:</strong> 04, <strong>-- Hair:</strong> Light-Blond <strong>-- Eyes:</strong> Blue<strong> -- Skin Colour:</strong> Fair Caucasian<br/><strong>Species:</strong> Human <strong>-- Force Status:</strong> Force-sensitive <strong>-- Magical Status:</strong> Magical <strong>-- Birth Homeworld:</strong> Earth <strong>-- Current Homeworld:</strong> Tatooine and Earth<br/><strong>Full-Time Occupation:</strong> Slave for the Toydarian junk dealer Watto on the planet Tatooine <br/><strong>Full-Time Occupation:</strong> Slave for the Human Dursley Family on the planet Earth</p><p>Despite being only four cycles Anakin understands there's some sort of stigma with second-hand stores and items. He's never understood it himself. He knows there's the same or a similar stigma attached to slaves and scavengers like his family. Slaves are less wealthy and don't have as many rights as the rest of the galaxy’s citizens. Despite it being illegal to own slaves no one ever stops Master Watto from ordering him around. Master Watto’s never even been arrested for anything! Slaves are generally a very common thing here on Tatooine. There's an entire slave culture and he and Hari have lots of friends, all of them are slaves or scavengers. </p><p>All his friends shop in second-hand stores for everything but food just like his family. Anakin may only be four cycles but he knows the basic rules of survival and shopping for food second hand is one of the things you just don't do. Still, he's never been overly bothered by looking through second-hand stores for practically anything else. He likes all of the strange little items waiting for a new owner. As long as it isn't too expensive, he and Hari normally each choose a souvenir to take home with them. Sometimes it's a present for mom, sometimes it's a cool new gadget or toy but normally it's something they really need but can't make themselves.</p><p>Today they went shopping for Earth-style clothing. So he and Hari can take actual clothes with them when they travel to Earth. Earth-clothing is weird. There are no robes, cloaks, sashes or fashion belts and barely anyone even wears boots! But it must be close enough to common galactic wear because ‘Kark’s second-hand clothing shop for stranded spacers’ was able to put together an entire box of clothes that will mostly fit in on Earth. Anakin knows because he and Hari measured everything after they emptied the original three boxes full of random treasures. </p><p>Mom’s still rushing around adjusting everything into place before they set to work sewing and tailoring their new clothes to fit him and Hari. Anakin is sitting at the table finishing eating his lunch from the new off-world food stand they tried out since ‘Borg’s diner’ was closed today. The nerf nuggets and kodari-rice are spicy but really, really good. Hari is watching everything from where he is perched on one of the now-empty shipping boxes with his bright emerald eyes and a crooked grin.</p><p>Hari’s happy and his eyes reflect it. Emerald green and neon green are for when he's happy or excited. Darker colors like forest green and grayish-green for when he’s angry or sad. Anakin’s always promised himself to keep his soulmate happy for most of his life. Anakin’s eyes turn crystalline blue and neon blue when he's happy or excited then they change to silvery blue and greyish blue when he’s angry or sad. When he was younger his hair would change too but he’s mostly gotten control of it now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. For Want of a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Earth, Hari Potter and Anakin Skywalker befriend the soulmates Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan on their first day of primary school. The Durselys sneer whenever they're mentioned but allow the boys to spend time at the Thomas and Finnigan households. </p><p>Once again, their destiny slowly changes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter Three. For Want of a Friend</b>
</h1><hr/><h4>
<b>POV: </b><span>Narrator</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>Hari nervously pulled at his leather belt holding up his black pants before self consciously smoothing down his cream shirt tucked into his pants. Next to him, Anakin is adjusting minor imperfections in his red shirt and black pants. Aunt Petunia had gone a pasty shade of off white when she saw them dressed this morning. Still, nothing was said to them other than the usual morning shouts of; ‘comb your hair’, ‘move freaks’, and 'don't you dare burn breakfast’. Hari and Anakin have long since gotten used to the Dursely family’s virtual radio silence. Therefore they took the minor glares and looks of fear and confusion as a sign that they did well tailoring their clothes and practicing the color charm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the morning as they usually do. Cooking a feast for the Dursleys breakfast, talking softly in Binary and Huttness and slipping food scraps while cooking. Anything that looks less than picture-perfect goes into their bellies. They're always careful to never take more than two of anything at the most though. They're still fed by the Durselys but they're only given a piece of toast, an apple or an orange, and a glass of milk. Meanwhile, the Durselys eat eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, beans, rolls, toast, pancakes, and various fruits with each meal. It’s only thanks to Miss Skywalker they're not only well-fed but clothed as well. Thankfully Miss Skywalker doesn't ask them to eat the same amount the Durselys do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon must have been feeling generous today as Hari and Anakin were given 15 pounds and 12 shillings each. The paper and the metal coins seem to be the local currency. They were then left in a discount store called Poundland to shop for school supplies. When Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came back, Uncle Vernon pulled two second-hand bikes from the boot of the company car and gave them each a map with directions to their new school, St. Gregory's Primary School. Then Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon drove off to take Dudley to his school across town, Smeltings Primary Academy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, Hari and Anakin are waiting outside the school with the other twelve kids who arrived early on their own bikes. Everyone has unanimously decided to follow the older kids' decision to wait on the playground. Hari and Anakin are enjoying their first time on the swings seeing who can ‘fly’ higher. Two of the boys their age keep pointing at them walking ever closer and whispering things to each other. Right, when Hari and Ani are prepared to jump and make a run for the nearest tree branch the boy whose name tag says Dean Thomas blurts out a question that has both Hari and Anakin freezing in confusion. </span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date: </b><span>August 20, 1985,</span><b> AKA </b><span>46 BBY</span><b>, Location: </b><span>Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, St. Gregory's Primary School</span><b><br/></b><b>POV: </b><span>Heir Hari Jay Potter-Black </span><b>AKA </b><span>Heir Harry James Potter </span><b>-- </b><span>The-Boy-Who-Lived</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>“Are you Harry Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? How do you know my name?” Hari asks confused. He knows for a fact Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wouldn't talk about him or Anakin willingly to other adults let alone a kid his age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My soulmate Seamus here says your famous,” Dean says as if that explains anything rather than raising new questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you have the wrong person,” Anakin says equally confused. “My soulmate's name is Hari Potter but I’m pretty sure we would know by now if he was famous. We grew up together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, mate?” The boy- Seamus says before backing down at their uncomfortable and bewildered looks. “It’s just... you have the same name and all. You even look just like the boy from my books! Your only missing the scar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Hari asks skeptically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” Seamus says excitedly “Here let me show you.” Seamus says pulling out three books from his backpack all with the title ‘Harry Potter’s Adventures’ on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin and Hari both hop down from the swings. They look through books with moving photos bewildered. “This is so weird,” Anakin says confused. “This guy has almost the same name as you and everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Hari agrees flipping through his own book. “He has that scar your mom got rid of for us and the same parents too. They just spell his name differently than mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the author knew your parents and based the series off you or something. Oh, look at this one.” Anakin exclaims pointing at the video-like feed unaware of the other two boy’s faces at the realization the pictures are moving. “It looks just like one of your baby photos except it plays like a video.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, this is definitely getting creepy,” Hari says bewildered and creeped out. “Aunt Petunia has that same exact photo of me in the attic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you live with your Aunt?” Dean asks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Hari responds looking back up from the books warily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so weird,” Seamus says bewildered. “According to the first book, Harry Potter lives with his family overseas since his parents were murdered. But, like, you have the same name and EVERYTHING!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost the same name. Hari’s name is spelled with one R and an I not a Y.” Anakin corrects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you have a stalker, mate.” Dean hesitantly admits. “My mom’s a lawyer and my dad's a cop. Seamus’s parents are attorneys. They're always talking about watching out for stuff like this. I don't know why they used your name and stuff for inspiration but it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is scary,” Hari says sitting down on the mulch and pulling his knees to his chest before sharing a look with Anakin. “We’re not going to let them get away with this are we?” he asks Ani worriedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re just kids so we can't do anything now BUT when we grow up we can take this to the police, I think,” Anakin says deep in thought before nodding. “Mom always says to go to the police if you know for a fact someone is breaking the law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our parents can help you when you sue them.” Dean eagerly offers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?!" Hari asks hopefully</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, his mom’s a lawyer AND she makes the BEST biscuits. My dad works with her. He can't make pudding to save his life but he makes a mean pasta." Seamus pipes up. “Maybe you guys can come over for dinner sometime!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like fun!” Hari and Anakin crow in delight. </span>
</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Date: </b><span>August 20, 1985,</span><b> AKA </b><span>46 BBY</span><b>, Location: </b><span>Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #4 Privet Drive, Dursleys Home</span><b><br/></b><b>POV: </b><span>Heir Hari Jay Potter-Black </span><b>AKA </b><span>Heir Harry James Potter </span><b>-- </b><span>The-Boy-Who-Lived</span>
</h4><p>
  <span>Aunt Petunia sneers whenever Hari mention’s Dean and Seamus’s offer. “The people at number eight and ten? They're freaks,” she says decisively before a nasty smile comes over her gaunt face. “Just like your lot. Fine then. You can spend time over there but we won't drive you.” Aunt Petunia says with a cruel smile. “You’ll have to take your bikes and I want all your chores done before you leave. That includes meals.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Hari and Anakin agree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hari grins madly once Aunt Petunia has stalked off. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon never said anything about them using magic or the force to clean the house. Just in case, they should use their powers subtly so they don't get caught. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It takes a Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Again, a bit of a summary info dump at first, fair warning.)</p><p>The Thomas and Finnigan families notice signs of abuse in their children's two new friends and make careful inquiries. At the same time, the signs of abuse, malnutrition, and neglect are noticed by the children's school, grocery store employees, and even the local librarians. The town has begun to (subtly) protect and work together to raise the two (clearly abused) boys stuck living with the Dursely family. </p><p>Thus, when the children’s Hogwarts letters finally do arrive, hope and worry both blossoms. Surely those two boys attending such a prestigious school can only help. They're going to be attending a well-respected school after all. Still, it’s so far away! Also, why are they signed up for homeschooling now? Isn't this a prestigious Scottish boarding academy? Those Thomas and Finnigan families are doing their best but maybe the town should help out, just a little bit more. This boarding school, Hogwarts was it, well it clearly needs investigating. </p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
<b>Chapter Four. </b><b>It takes a Village</b>
</h1><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>POV:</strong> Narrator -- (Mrs. Susan Marie Thomas nee O'Connor)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs. Susan Thomas nee O’Conner loves her son, Dean Thomas, and her husband, Nelson Thomas, dearly. They are everything to her. Her Nelson is kind and loving, wearing his heart on his sleeve. They met in college after their soulmates had both painfully rejected their soulbond. Susan fulfilled her dream of becoming a lawyer and Nelson went on to work as a part of the Queen's military before becoming a detective for London’s Police. They've both done incredibly well in their respective fields of work. Although it doesn't happen often they will even have the chance to work side by side on occasion. By the time their son, Dean Thomas was born; Susan’s court cases and Nelson’s government work earned them enough monthly revenue to sensibly own three homes. </span>
</p><ol>
<li>Their nice six-bedroom suburban home in Surrey, England.</li>
<li>A small timeshare flat with three-bedrooms in Naples, Italy. </li>
<li>Their nice and rather extravagant vacation home in Tampa, Florida. </li>
</ol><p>Now, Susan Thomas is Co-President of Thomas and Finnegan's law firm while her husband, Nelson Thomas, is still working as the lead detective for London’s Police force. Money is no longer an issue and their family regularly enjoys nice summer vacations abroad. At only 34, Susan Thomas is so bloody proud of her family and the life she and her wonderful husband, 35-year-old Nelson Thomas, have worked to create together. They will never be soulmates, but they have created a nice life together and they have raised a four-year-old they are both proud of. Their lad, Dean Thomas, has her dark mocha skin, afro-Jamaican hair, and almond eye shape, and his father’s bright blue eyes and Irish bone structure. Like his mother, Susan, Dean fights for those he loves and Dean falls in love with everything and everyone just like his father, Nelson. </p><p>When Dean first began showing signs of having supernatural abilities Susan had admittedly first hid it from her husband. Looking back she's not quite certain what she was afraid of. Her husband, Nelson, is a kind, sweet and caring man. Nelson’s loyal and loving to the point that it's a fault as much as it's a point in his favor. Still, people can act unpredictably when faced with the unexpected. Their son’s obvious magical abilities were certainly unexpected! Still, Susan had been planning on how to inform Nelson of the development for <em>months</em>. Out of all of her wildest expectations, Susan <em>never </em>expected to come home early and discover <em>her Nelson </em>entertaining their son with <em>floating objects </em>and <em>singing bubbles</em>. </p><p>Upon spotting her standing shell-shocked in the nursery’s doorway Nelson promptly lost the plot. Susan was flabbergasted when she was the one to be given the ultimatum to accept the supernatural lest she loses her spouse and child. After assuring her, apparently wizard, husband that she would fight both tooth and nail for her family come what may, Susan was introduced to the magical world. The fact that magicals, magic is real, have entire bloody societies hidden in every country was shocking but Susan took to the new knowledge with an open mind. Her son’s future is now at stake after all. Who knows how this information may change things! As soon as they had the funds Susan went on a well-budgeted shopping spree in search of knowledge. </p><p>She bought every book that had detailed information on the British magical community and even a few books about the magical communities across the pond. Of course, she didn't stop there. She made sure to buy basic household supplies, children's toys, and children's books from the magical shops. She even convinced her Nelson to hire Goblins to ward their home. Security and knowledge are paramount in her mind for a safe and loving home. When she learned about the process Susan was aghast that Nelson hadn’t thought to ward their home already. Flattered that he wanted to ask her permission but it just seems like basic common sense. They have a small child for goodness sake! Something could have happened! There could have been a magical home invasion or even a simple but dangerous accident. Things that these magical wards can easily prevent. </p><p>Life went on but it has not been the same since. A tension and a weight that she never even realized her husband had carried has been lifted. Nelson laughs freer and he smiles more often while still being his overprotective and hardworking self. As for Susan; she has found herself making friends with the local magicals. Her closest friends are, of course, Finnigan’s. The Finnian’s are Seamus Finnigan’s (Dean’s soulmate) parents and (hopefully) her future in-laws. Like her and Nelson, the Finnigan’s soulmate halves rejected their soulmate bond thus leaving their match to find someone else. A very rare but not completely uncommon phenomenon. Mrs. Angelina Finnigan nee Nott and Mr. Reid Finnigan are a muggle man and a witch couple themselves.</p><p>Ironically, Susan and Nelson met the Finnigan’s through their boys when they were mere toddlers. It was quite a shocking situation that Mrs. Susan Thomas and Mr. Reid Finnigan found themselves in given that they lived entire countries apart. Thankfully their spouses had experience and even childcare-reference-books for such situations. Apparently one of the gifts magicals have is the ability for soulmates to instantaneously travel to each other's side. The first instances are traditionally during times of extreme distress but soon after the children will learn to control their teleportation abilities, or rather apparition ability as the magicals refer to it as. </p><p>Teleportation, apparition. Potato, potahto. It’s merely a cultural-linguistic difference for all Susan is concerned. What matters to Mrs. Susan Thomas is that she has gained more family and her lad appears to get along well enough with his soulmate match. Dean and Seamus began appariting to each other's side first at bath time and bedtime and later simply when they wanted to play. Soon enough the Finnigan’s bought the next house over and became regulars on family-movie and family-game nights. </p><p>Susan was confused at first why two magicals would prefer to be a part of the muggle world to their own magically enhanced version. Over time the situation has become clearer. Her Nelson and Mrs. Angelina Finnigan have said repeatedly and on many occasions that the local magicals are rather backward. Despite being hesitant to judge too harshly Susan and Mr. Reid Finnigan both quickly found themselves agreeing with their spouses. Despite its inherently whimsical nature, there are many faults with the local magical society here in Britain. While no society is perfect, some things simply can not be forgiven due to cultural differences or even a country surviving a few wars. </p><p>Mr. Reid Finnigan’s largest issue is the widespread bigotry and the blatant racism that exists in the magical community here in Britain. While that is a <em> massive </em>problem (no one is arguing that) it’s just not the main issue that she has with the local magicals. Susan’s largest issue is the British magical school system, or rather the shocking lack thereof. Despite these people having their own society and government, <em> apparently, </em> Britain's magicals <em>do not </em>have basic primary schools. Instead, parents are just <em>expected </em>to hire tutors for their children or homeschool them themselves. </p><p>From what Susan and Reid have gathered, the entire primary education is left completely and totally unchecked by the magical government. Everyone is simply dependent on the parents knowing ahead of time and doing an adequate teaching job themselves. Teaching their children basic school subjects alongside their regular work schedule. It's a completely absurd and backward way to do things in today's society. The magicals here in the UK have secondary schools yet there is <em>not one primary school </em>to speak of in the entire country. To make matters worse, there are only five, 5, magical secondary schools in all of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. </p><ol>
<li>The recently renovated and world-renowned Irish Academy of Magic. Located in Susans’s homeland of Northern Ireland. </li>
<li>The esteemed Celtic Academy of Magic. Located in central Norway. </li>
<li>The famous and notable Avlon’s School Of Sorcery. Located in northern Wales. </li>
<li>The historic and grand Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Located in the Scottish highlands.</li>
<ol>
<li>Where Susan’s husband Nelson and her best mate Angelina Fingian nee O'Connell attended. </li>
</ol>
<li>Finally, there's the lesser-known Maximilian's Academy Of The Arcane which is a small school here in England and was only built within the last decade. </li>
</ol><p>Five schools. Out of <em>four entire countries, </em> there are only <b><em>five </em></b>secondary schools for children to attend and not one formal primary school to speak of. It's a horrendously unforgivable oversight. To make matters disgustingly worse the five magical secondary schools located in the UK, or at least the school Hogwarts in Scotland, refuse to teach basic maths, sociology science, or even any literature courses. Lastly, there are <em>absolutely no schools </em>for children to attend if they wish to achieve an education <em>after </em>they complete their secondary schooling here in the UK. Instead, mere teenagers are expected to immediately join the working force or seek out an apprenticeship-like program. </p><p>It's a disgrace and one that needs fixing quickly. Sadly they are simply not in a position to deal with the massive education issue themselves. After discovering the absolute disaster that is the British magical education system, Mr. Reid Finnigan and Mrs. Susan Thomas got together and made plans to homeschool their children after primary school. Their spouses, Mrs. Angelina Finnigan nee Nott and Mr. Nelson Thomas were in agreement so long as the children attended their old magical school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in Scotland. Hogwarts is widely considered one of the best options out of the five choices. So the Thomas and Finnegan families signed their lads up for ‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’. Dean and Seamus were then promptly and unceremoniously signed up for the local muggle primary school. </p><p>After deciding on a course of action everything went smoothly and life went on. Then, on their two wee lad’s first day of public primary school, their cars refused to start. So their two lad’s were sent off on their bikes, and on their first day of primary school no less. And of course, Dean and Seamus had to go and become best mates with the little orphan lads who live with the Dursely family three houses over. Both boys who always look underfed and under-loved. Not to mention both boys are constantly tiling away in Mrs. Dursley’s sprawling lush gardens. Of course, that wasn't the end of the obvious signs of neglect. No of course not, because one of the young lads turned out to be the very boy the Harry Potter novels are based on. Naturally, Dean and Seamus became best mates with the two lads.</p><p>Seamus Finnegan, Hari Potter, and Anakin Skywalker each slip into their world with barely even a splash. The 3 boys become her lads as easily as her own son, Dean. Like many, people Nelson and Angelina had previously believed the Harry Potter novel series to be authorized and legal history books. The fact that a popular history series is, in fact, not only an illegal work of fiction but loosely based around the life of an abused orphan is beyond shocking. Frankly, it’s automatic grounds for a restraining order and a lawsuit, at the very least. Since no one else has done a single thing about this horrible and illegal case they have decided to take matters into their own hands. </p><p>Nelson’s detective agency and his police colleagues have all begun their own independent and private investigations. Susan and Nelson have already decided they will be suing the book’s authors and publishers. They still need to wait until the children are old enough to consent. So, for now, they've started by branching out their lawyer firm. So far they have new office buildings in both the magical and muggle versions of; London, Winchester, New York, and Glasgow. As for Mrs. Angelina Finnigan, she has begun making careful and polite inquiries in the magical circles. Previously Angelina’s racist family refused to even speak of her marriage and child. Thankfully Angelina grew up learning to use her family’s outdated bigotry to her advantage. </p><p>In the muggle (non-magical) world Baroness Angelina Finnigan is seen as the successful but ignored and abandoned daughter of a respected and noble family. She played her part to the point her acting nearly caused a newsworthy scandal in the daily prophet, magical Britain's main news magazine. Her family was livid, the Nott’s nearly disinherited her, but the rest of the world was sympathetic. Angelina’s wonderful acting skills have already secured regular playdates for their 4 boys. Their boys now have a fairly large but tight-knit group of friends. This friendship group consists of; Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Anakin Skywalker, Hari Potter, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood.</p><p>Neither Hari nor Anakin look anything like the Thomas or Finnigan families, but the moment their sons, Dean and Seamus, brought these two boys home they became their children. It’s already now been 7-years of; family dinners, after-school pickups, often daily playdates, and even surprise babysitting duties. They are no longer babysitting when their duties often last for weeks or even entire months at a time. Everyone in the community has tried reporting this horribly distressing situation to child services. That has not helped matters. If anything it’s now glaringly obvious that someone, presumably high in the government, is covering-up a horrible child-abuse and child-neglect case. So Susan Thomas and most of the locals in her town have decided to step-up. They’re all working as a united community to raise these two bitterly abused sunshine boys. If it’s Susan's lot in life to save these two children from a far worse fate then far be it from her to complain. </p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Date:</strong> August 22, 1992 <strong>-- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #12 Privet Drive, Roberts Home<br/></span>
  <span><strong>POV: </strong> Mrs. Rosemary Opal Roberts<br/></span>
  <span><strong>Gender:</strong> Female<strong> -- Age:</strong> 48 <strong>-- Species:</strong> Human<strong> -- Status:</strong> Muggle</span>
</p><p>“Oh by the way.” Mrs. Rosemary Roberts says as they eat their weekly brunch. “Did either of you hear the wonderful news? About the town's noble orphan boys?” </p><p>“No.” Mrs. Marie Tompson says, excited and hopeful “Have the police or child services finally stepped in?!”</p><p>“Well… no.”  Mrs. Rosemary Roberts disagrees with a sad sigh. “Not just yet anyway. I’m honestly not sure they ever will at this point. Not willingly anyway.”</p><p>“I still say someone should report this to some sort of higher power.” Mrs. Rosemary O’Brian growls in rightful anger. “Goodness knows something needs to be done. I just haven't the faintest idea who we’re supposed to even call for this sort of situation myself. </p><p>“No one really knows what to do at this point.” Mrs. Olive Bradbury reassures, with a sad and dismayed sigh. “Why, our whole town has gone right through that official list of people and agencies we’re supposed to contact. We even have a twice-monthly committee just for helping these boys. I don't know who but it's quite clear that someone is covering this up.”  </p><p>“Yes, well, that's really been clear from the start. Now, as I was trying to say, there may be hope for those poor boys yet.” Mrs. Rosemary Roberts happily shares. ”Those lovely little dears the Finnigan and Thomas families raised have all gotten accepted into some boarding academy! All four of them! It’s simply wonderful news.” </p><p>“Oh my- Really?” Everyone happily exclaims. </p><p>“Yes.” Mrs. Rosemary Roberts happily agrees. “They leave by a train from Kings Cross next month. The place is in Scotland, but I looked it up using one of those new computers at our local library. Well, this Hogwarts place seems quite prestigious. Susan Thomas always did suspect that Hari was from some sort of noble or well off family, like her husband. Well, this simply proves it. Before their tragic murder, Hari’s parents actually covered seven full years of boarding and attendance for Hari and Anakin. Angelina Finnigan’s family actually had the gall to arrange for Dean and Seamus schooling. I honestly think they're only allowing it to keep the boys together and mend the rift in their family.”</p><p>“Well, can you blame her?” Mrs. Olive Bradbury scoffs. “Don't get me wrong, it was quite rude for her parents to overstep like that. Still, it seems like a good opportunity for the children and their family might just survive that rift now. I’m happy for them.”</p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Date:</strong> August 20, 1985, <strong>-- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #4 Privet Drive, Dursleys HomeTown of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #4 Privet Drive, Dursleys Home<br/></span>
  <span><strong>POV:</strong> Anakin 'Ani' Benjamin Skywalker-Palpatine <strong>-- AKA</strong> The Chosen One, The Savior<br/></span>
  <span><strong>Gender:</strong> Male <strong>-- Age:</strong> 11 <strong>-- Species:</strong> Human <strong>-- Status:</strong> Force-sensitive, Magical </span>
</p><p>Anakin rolls his eyes as he tosses a loaf of bread full of more acceptance letters into the fireplace before heading back to the kitchen to help Hari with washing up the dishes. “<em> ~ </em> Aunt Petunia had me throw out that loaf of bread. It wasn't bread. It was only a bread shell with more of those weird letters inside <em> .~ </em>” Anakin hisses in huttese to Hari.</p><p>“<em> ~ </em> This is honestly getting ridiculous. <em> ~ </em> ” Hari hisses, in huttese, right back. “ <em> ~ </em> We’ve accepted our position at this school. Mr. Thomas and Mrs. Finnigan helped us write back. This is now simply a dramatic and highly unusual attack. <em> ~” </em> Hari growls as they finish putting the dishes away and walk back into the living room following the sound of a whirring noise. </p><p>“No more mail through this letterbox!” Uncle Vernon shouts joyfully. “You know, today's Sunday. Fine day Sunday. In my opinion, the best day of the week! Why is that, Dudley?”</p><p>Dudley shrugs while quietly asking Hari and Anakin for help. They're not truly close friends, both his parents are illegally holding Anakin and Hari hostage, but Dudley's has been trying to make amends ever since he began Smeltings Primary school and realized something was wrong at home.  "Maybe…" Dudley says slowly "Maybe because there's no post on Sunday?” Dudley finally finishes off quickly.</p><p>“Ah, right you are, Dudley. No post on Sunday.” Uncle Vernon shouts before laughing  “Hah! No blasted letters today. No, sir. No sir, not one blasted, miserable-."</p><p>They all scream as a letter shoots out of the fireplace and slaps Uncle Vernon’s in the face. There is a rumbling and then hundreds of letters come shooting out through the fireplace. Hari and Anakin run for cover and hide under the kitchen table. </p><p>“AHhhhH!!!!!” Dudley screams as he rushes to join them in the kitchen where they’re now hiding under the table and between the chairs.</p><p>“What is happening?!” Anakin demands.</p><p>“I don't know!” Hari demands looking at Anakin bewildered. “How would I know?!”</p><p>“Just make it stop!!” Dudley demands. “I don't care what's happening?! Just, make it stop!” </p><p>“How?!” Hari demands, shocked and insulted. “In case you've both suddenly forgotten, we’re all the same age! I know just as much as you two about this bloody weird attack!”</p><p>“We have to try something!” Dudley insists.</p><p>“Like what?!” Hari demands. “We’re all kids! How do you two expect us to stop this?!”</p><p>“Exactly!” Dudley quickly agrees “We’re kids. Those letters are for some fancy school or something right? I heard the neighbors gossiping about how you two got into some posh boarding school over in Scotland.”  Dudley explains at their shocked expressions. “Have you guys tried answering back?”</p><p>“Yes. We wrote back and said we would attend.” Anakin says with a shrug. “It really seemed like a cool school to attend at the time. Now I’m not so sure. Why are they attacking us with all these letters anyway?!”</p><p>“Well, maybe they didn't know you got the letters,” Dudley suggests. “Grown-ups are weird.”</p><p>Petunia and Vernon: *Screaming Incomprehensibly* </p><p>“Yeah, maybe.” Anakin agrees. </p><p>“No! Vernon Stop!!” Aunt Petunia shrieks “Stop! Close the windows! Just- Fantastic! Now, look what you've done, Vernon! Now there's a swarm of those owls in the house!”</p><p>“It's still a weird way to send mail,” Hari argues as everyone nods their head and huddles closer remaining hidden under the table.</p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Date:</strong> August 22, 1992 <strong>-- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #9 Privet Drive, Bradbury Home<br/></span>
  <span><strong>POV:</strong> Heir Hari Regulus Potter-Black <strong>AKA</strong> Harry James Potter, The Chosen One, The Savior, The-Boy-Who-Lived<br/></span>
  <span><strong>Gender:</strong> Male <strong>-- Age:</strong> 11 <strong>-- Species:</strong> Human <strong>-- Status:</strong> Force-sensitive, Magical </span>
</p><p>“What is that?! No!! Give me that, Dudley! Give me that letter!” Uncle Vernon shouts as Hari and Anakin look down from the staircase in shock. “That's it! They're sending these damn letters to Dudley now, Petunia! He is not even one of them! They're trying to contact our son now! Well… Well, I won't stand for it! I won't stand for this any longer!” Vernon shouts as Dudley rushes back upstairs to sit beside Hari and Anakin.</p><p>“We… we’ll just need to move. That's all there is to it.” Aunt Petunia quickly agrees. “Telling me my son is one of those… one of those freaks! How dare they!”</p><p>“They've finally gone mad, haven't they?” Dudley whispers. “It was bad enough with them having kidnaped you two and stuff, now this. I barely have any friends, to begin with. Well, I’ll never have any friends now.” </p><p>Suddenly, the door thumps. Everyone jumps and Dudley nearly falls down the stairs. Hari catches him and helps Dudely up just as the door thumps again. Anakin, Dudley, and Hari stand up and rush all the way upstairs to the top level</p><p>“Just great. Just what we need now.” Anakin mutters “Things weren't weird enough. Noooo. What we need now is a damn home invasion!”</p><p>“Bloody weird month, I’m tellin' ya.” Hari agrees as Uncle Vernon suddenly sports a gun.</p><p>“Nooo. Where’d my Dad get-” Dudely start to ask</p><p>“I find it's sometimes better not to ask.” Hari interrupts as the door bangs again and then cracks in half, then falls apart. “Is that giant? Are giants suddenly real now?”</p><p>“Better not to ask.” Anakin reminds Hari. “He’s here to rob us after all.”</p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Date:</strong> August 22, 1992<strong> -- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #9 Privet Drive, Bradbury Home<br/></span>
  <span><strong>POV:</strong> Mrs. Olive Rose Bradbury<br/></span>
  <span><strong>Gender:</strong> Female<strong> -- Age:</strong> 34<strong> -- Species:</strong> Human <strong>-- Status:</strong> Muggle</span>
</p><p>“What the- My God! Oh my lord!” Olive shouts from the living room. “Honey!…. Brian Honey, come here and bring the new mobile phone! Quickly dear! The Dursleys are being robbed!” </p><p>“What?!” Brain shouts as he rushes over with their new cordless phone. </p><p>“Oh thank god.” Olive praises “Okay, Where’s the button? Okay, here we are. Hello? Hello? Yes, this… this is an emergency actually. Yes, my neighbors are being robbed. Yes. No, I'm quite certain. The man just knocked the door right in. It just collapsed! I’ve never seen anything quite like it either but here I am watching this right now!”</p><p>“My God! Who is that man?!” Brain shouts “Olive, Olive honey! Christ! Tell the operator he's dragging little Hari and Anakin away! He has little Dudley, too! Olive, tell the police this is a kidnapping! My God! Where is the bat! We need to do something!”</p><p>“My God!” Olive curses while peering out of her curtains. “Send someone over quickly, this man is dragging three off my neighbors' children! No! I've never seen him before in my life! Well… He is about six-foot and very heavy set. He's in a large fur coat! Christ! Now! Yes! He's driving away on a motorbike!! He’s kidnapping them! Oh my God!! Well, how would I know what type of motorbike?! It was very large and black and very loud too. It backfired. Twice…  Yes twice… I think. Well… Well then just tell the officers to hurry! Please.” Olive whispers as the phone line cuts off. “Oh… those poor little dears. Kidnaped from their own home!” </p><p>“Olive it will be okay. The police are after them.”  Brain reassures her as he rubs her arms “This should open some sort of investigation into that shady family at least. Let's try and be positive. I’ll put the tea kettle on.”</p><hr/><p><span><strong>Date:</strong> August 22, 1992 <strong>-- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #9 Privet Drive, Bradbury Home<br/></span><span><strong>POV: </strong> Mr. Brian Richerd Roberts<br/></span><span></span><strong>Gender:</strong> Female <strong>-- Age:</strong> 48<strong> -- Species:</strong> Human <strong>-- Status:</strong> Muggle</p><p>“They're back now off course but-” Brian says shakily </p><p>“They may be back home with those people but God only knows where those poor boys were even taken.” Rosemary agrees equally distraught... “Yes I saw it too. Tried to report it myself. Who knows what’s happened to them.”</p><p>“And the Dureslys climbed it was all sort of… of a misunderstanding!” Olive sobs into Brian’s shoulder, “Made it seem like we all just got together and made that up!”</p><p>“People like this don't deserve their kids I’m tellin’ ya.” Mrs. Rosemary O’Brian sighs. “I’ve made some calls back home. I’m from Scotland myself if you remember. My family back home had some more sad news, about us actually. Well about that posh school all those boys are off to... This Hogwarts place…. I think it may be some sort of odd cult.”</p><p>“No!” Mrs. Marie Tompson gasps outraged “A cult discussed as a school, really?”</p><p>“We’ll look into it. Let’s try and make sure but yes from what they say… it looks like the cult gets kids from well-off families and the smart kids. Teaches them rubbish and sends em’ off as adults to fend for themselves. Dresses them in robes as uniforms even.”</p><p>“Angelina Finnigan did mention she had attended this school as a child,” Olive says shakily. “She said she didn't care if her family was forcing her kids to go, she was still signing all those kids up for extra homeschooling just to be safe.”  </p><p>“Now we know why.” Brian sighs aghast. “The school is a scam. With her family… well being who they are, Angelina probably can't get her kids out of attending. She's a good mother but people in her position can only do so much.”</p><p>“We’ll just need to look into this school.” Marie Tompson says firmly. “See what we can do to show them for who they really are. See if they're really a cult, even.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Thousand Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the desert planet of Tatooine, the Jedi finally arrive…. Only Hari and Anakin are out on orders to scavenge in the desert. Thankfully Shmi Skywalker recognizes the Jedi robes and risks speaking up to save the fate of her children. </p><p>Meanwhile, back on the diverse planet of Earth; Anakin, Hari, Dean, Seamus, and Dudley are all preparing to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <b>Chapter Five. Preview (Chronicles of; The First Years) </b>
</h1><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Date:</strong> August 20, 2011, <strong>AKA</strong> 46 BBY <strong>-- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Uncharted Sector, Uncharted Star System, Planet Earth, Country of Great Britain, Continent of England, County of Surrey, Town of Little Whinging, Neighborhood of Privet Drive, #10 Privet Drive, Thomas Home<br/></span>
  <span><strong>POV:</strong> Mrs. Susan Thomas<br/></span>
  <span><strong>Gender:</strong> Female <strong>-- Age:</strong> 34 <strong>-- Species:</strong> Human <strong>-- Status:</strong> Muggle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay lads,” Mrs. Susan Thomas says once everyone is packed and eating a large breakfast for dinner. “Tomorrow is a big day. You’ve each gotten your acceptance letters and boarding tickets. You've got all your new school supplies, even the two pages that… that odd Hagrid fellow apparently… Well, we can only assume that man must have missed both pages. Now we just need to leave on time tomorrow so you lads can actually get to school.”</span>
</p><p>“Now, the train leaves at 11 o'clock sharp.” Mr. Nelson Thomas reminds everyone. “We just need to be showered and dressed by 8:30, at the latest. Enjoy your pancakes and eggs but try to be mindful of the time. We need you all in bed on time tonight. We don't want to wake up late and run into any traffic. You lads simply can’t afford to miss that train tomorrow.” </p><p>“What's the cover story for the magic this time?” Hari asks with a wide grin. Dudley has a small worried grin but Anakin, Seamus, and Dean all giggle and laugh. “We always have a cover story for any magic. We certainly can't forget one now.” </p><p>“Hogwarts is a prestigious boarding academy in the Scottish Highlands. That's Scotland's mountains and countryside.” Mrs. Angelina Finnigan explains. “That's where it's at and it's the cover story everyone uses. As far as anyone cares, Hogwarts is a fancy technical school for the rich, and nobility but they do have a sponsorship program as well. Everyone local now knows Hari’s parents were nobles who both attended this school, so you’re fine. Dean and Seamus, it's common knowledge these days that we are minor nobility. We’re also very well off so we shouldn't have a problem. Dudley, you're on a scholarship and any extra expenses will be covered by us. Your parents are… well they're now refusing to help. Can you remember that, sweetie?” Mrs. Angelina Finnigan asks.</p><p>“I’m on a scholarship to Hogwarts and it’s a fancy boarding school in Scotland. Got it.” Dudley agrees with a nod. “I live with Haria and Anakin so I already know how to keep up with all the magical secrets. I’m just excited that I have magic too!” he explains with a smile.</p><p>“Good. That’s good.” Mrs. Susan Thomas says with a sigh. “I’m sorry but we're still not really sure where your parents have run off to this time, sweetheart. Regardless we're always glad to have you boys stay here with us.”</p><p>“What about me?” Anakin asks.</p><p>“We haven't actually come up with anything to explain why the Dursleys have you, Anakin honey.” Mrs. Angelina Finnigan explains with a frown. </p><p>“As we’ve said before, you really shouldn't even be in their custody, to begin with.”  Mr. Reid Finnigan growls. “We’ve done our best to report it, but this can be used to help us in court. Well the kidnapping aspect, at least, should help when the time comes. </p><p>“Right.” Susan agrees. “You’re only attending this school because Hari is your soulmate and his parents signed you up for Hogwarts.”</p><p>“That really seems to be what happened anyway.” Mr. Nelson Thomas explains “Though how this situation has even happened will take some more time for everyone to solve. The police are already investigating it, last I heard. It's certainly very shady and not exactly legal.”</p><p>“So I’m on a sponsorship too?” Anakin asks confused</p><p>“No, you're not. Your attendance was arranged for by Hari’s parents.” Mr. Reid Finnigan gently corrects. “You're from another planet entirely. No one on here earth actually knows who your parents are or how the Durselys have even managed to gain custody of you.”</p><p>“Hari may be their nephew however, neither of you were actually adopted.” Mrs. Angelina Finnigan continues to explain as they eat. “Everyone already thinks it’s suspicious at best. We can blame the lack of a paper trail or any paperwork on the Dursleys as well. People are aware that Susan, Reid, and I have been searching for some sort of paper trail to follow for years now. It’s slow going but I think we may actually have something. </p><p>“The goblins have been willing to help out.” Mr. Nelson Thomas praises “Well, they have been helpful ever since we brought Hari in and exposed nearly a decade of an ongoing theft.”</p><p>“Anyone would be grateful after that.” Mr. Nelson Thomas points out amused. “How it even happened is still being looked into. I still say the fact the Headmaster was practically paying himself for doing absolutely nothing should be thoroughly investigated.”</p><p>“Exactly.” Mrs. Angelina Finnigan agrees “A slap on the wrist is all that man has gotten.”</p><p>“It’s disgusting.” Mrs. Susan Thomas agrees.</p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>POV:</strong> Narrator (Shmi Skywalker)</span>
</p><p>Despite now being a slave on a rim world, Shmi Skywalker knows she has handled raising two magical force-sensitive children with skill and grace. She quickly grew accustomed to; household items floating about, her children chattering to each other in foreign languages, and her two little boys spending more time exploring the desert than a full-time scavenger. She expected most of this. Still, she can't help but feeling that her children are surpassing their typically expected strength and abilities. It makes Shmi worry for her children’s future here on such a lawless planet. She's walked in on her boys summoning tools and using the force to help them with lifting things far more often than she'd like. </p><p>Lately, her children have taken to practicing weather magic when they know no one else is around. Well, no one else except herself and their small family, of course. Thankfully no rain has fallen. As they live on a desert planet, an actual rainstorm would attract dangerous and unwanted attention Still, everyone on their planet of Tatooine is quite aware the moisture farms have had unusually plentiful harvests here lately. She has to save her boys before they give away the full extent of their power. She can't lose them, not so soon and certainly not like this. Something has to be done. There must be something she can do, even as a slave. The arrival of four new spacers, two of whom may even be Jedi's, is just the opportunity Shimi was searching for. </p><hr/><p>
  <span><strong>Date:</strong> August 20, 2011, <strong>AKA</strong> 46 BBY <strong>-- Location:</strong> Outer Rim, Arkanis sector, Tatoo star system, Planet of Tatooine, Port City of Mos Espa, Wakos Junk Shop<br/></span>
  <span><strong>POV:</strong> Shmi Skywalker<br/></span>
  <span><strong>Gender:</strong> Female <strong>-- Age:</strong> 33 <strong>-- Species:</strong> Human <strong>-- Status:</strong> Mundane</span>
</p><p>"They are both force users?" The girl asks in a whisper as Shimi searches for the engine part the customer's spaceship requires.</p><p>"Yes, both my sons are force users. They are my children, do not misunderstand, but they are soulmates. Anakin is my blood son. Hari is of an undiscovered rim world. Their other planet is known as earth. It has a vast ecosystem, but their people have never even heard of the force. They are very advanced, but as they are so isolated, they are only just now discovering space travel." She whispers back. "I was born a republic noble. I am only a slave now. I can not offer them the training or the life they deserve." Shimi says as she hands the Jedi the next part his ship requires. "Was that all you needed?" Shimi asks as Master Watto comes out of the back of his shop.</p><p>"My slaves are also trained to repair if you are in need of further assistance." Master Watto says as he walks behind the shop counter. </p><p>"Actually," the fair-skinned Jedi says with a brief smirk. "I would like to purchase this slave and her family."</p><p>"What?!" Master Wako demands, shocked.</p><p>"I am very pleased with her service." the fair-skinned Jedi explains with a shrug.</p><p>"My ship is also in need of repairs, and a thorough wash that <em> someone </em> is trying to avoid." The tall dark-skinned Jedi complains.</p><p>"I was going to ask that we hire a new cook and new maids when we return home." The Young girl agrees "This… slave woman and her family are the perfect fit for our current needs. How much are they?"</p><p>"Well… how much are you offering?"</p><hr/><h4>
<b>Location: </b>Outer Rim, Arkanis sector, Tatoo star system, Planet of Tatooine, Port City of Mos Espa, Slave Quarters, Skywalker home</h4><p><b>POV: </b> Anakin 'Ani' Benjamin Skywalker-Palpatine -- <b>AKA </b> The Chosen One, The Savior, <br/><b>Gender: </b> Male -- <b>Age: </b> 11 <b>-- Species: </b> Human <b>-- Status: </b> Force-sensitive <b>, </b>Magical </p><p>"Mom says our new masters don't really care how much we bring with us. It just has to be in four bags each, one bag each for any droids, and we need to be able to carry everything. Zac and Ren have the same orders, so their ship must be massive." Hari explains rushing back in with two more bags "They are two Jedi knights and Mom said she suspects they're even protecting some noble girl! That's probably why we need to leave quickly."</p><p>"That explains how we can bring foodstuff at least. Wait… aren't the Jedi are kinda similar to the Dursleys with magic?" Anikin asks worriedly from where he's just finished folding all their, thankfully, clean clothes and blankets. </p><p>“My data banks all say the Jedi knights are very much against magic and even soulmates. This move just signals danger.” Threepio nervously frets as he helps to clean everything as they continue to pack for the sudden move. “I must admit that they may even kill us if they discover your magic, young masters. However, you mustn't worry about yourselves. My data banks are all secured and backed up under encrypted files. They would need your codes to even view my true programming. My files simply become more secure further in. ” </p><p>(See-Threepio or C-3PO; A gold and black colored class one droid specializing in; Etiquette, Protocol, Housekeeping, Nanny, Librarian, Medical, and Battle. Hand-built and programmed by Hari Potter and Anakin Skywalker. Mainly built from TC-14 and TC 3PO protocol droid parts. Known simply as an Etiquette, Protocol, and Nanny droid. Full abilities and functions are kept hidden in order to avoid suspicion, and public scrutiny.)</p><p>“My data banks all say the Jedi have an unusual culture,” Tessy complains as she begins to pack her and Threepio’s bags. “Still this is a good opportunity to leave this dead and dusty planet behind. Our young Masters are all stepping up in the world. We are fortunate they are able to bring us along with them.” </p><p>(TC-1B or Tessy; A silver-and green-colored class one droid. Hand-built and programmed by Hari Potter and Anakin Skywalker. Mainly built from; TC-14 protocol droid, and 2-1B surgical droid parts. Specializing in; Protocol, Medical, Astromech, Librarian, Housekeeping, and Battle. Known simply as a Protocol, Medical, and Housekeeping droid. Full abilities and functions are kept hidden in order to avoid suspicion, and public scrutiny.)</p><p>“This move is a good opportunity. I am just worried for our lives.” Threepio explains while helping Hari move all the magic supplies to the bookshelf. “What are we doing? You are not simply leaving all of this behind, are you? Young master, everything you own may have been scavenged but many of your magic supplies are worth more than our lives! I must ask you to reconsider your stance on this.” Threepio scolds already back to worrying.</p><p>“You said it yourself, Threepio. This move just signals danger.” Tessy scolds. “Our masters can not afford to attract more danger. Those magic supplies will only draw unwanted attention. Still, it does seem like such a waste to simply leave it all behind.” Tessy fretts. </p><p>“Threepio, Tessy, it's okay, really.” Hari laughs as Threepio places the last of their magic supplies on the shelf. “It's common knowledge that the Jedi can't actually detect magic unless it's really obvious. They just assume it's the force when they can feel anything.”</p><p>“Still, just to be safe…. Everything with magic needs to stay hidden.” Anakin suggests. “We can always use our magic to hide all our magic possessions.”</p><p>“I’ll use that earth spell Miss Finnigan uses all the time. It will shrink everything but still keep the shelf lighter than a feather." Hari suggests as he works to shrink the whole shelf holding their magic supplies and magic holo-books "See?” Hari says as he casts the spell to make everything feather-light. “We can do that easily and it's hard to detect with the force," Hari explains with a happy and tired smile.</p><p>"We should carve protective runes inside the lockbox, just to be safe," Anakin adds once they have everything magical hidden behind a false bottom inside their damage proof and weatherproof lockbox. "Don't do that again. You look tired." Anakin scolds after they both bleed on the runes, powering it with magic and coding the hidden keypad to their DNA.</p><p>"Kay," Hari says as he yawns, again.</p><p>"Ani, Hari do try to hurry!" Mom yells from the hallway. "We have the common room and the kitchen done but we can't sleep until we are on the ship. We must continue to pack until our new masters arrive. We are leaving this planet tomorrow as the sun rises. Please only take what you truly need. Our new masters are most gracious. They are not required to allow us to take anything at all…." Mom says pausing at the sight of a missing shelf. "Hide that better. Like the house, we are being given to new owners." Mom says pointedly.</p><p>"We all know they're really Jedi, mom." Hari sighs. "They will train us to be Jedi too! We just don't want to risk our magical education. Earth is still very behind. We can't risk getting any further behind our galactic magic education." Hari explains.</p><p>"A wise decision. Just be careful… and always remember to share what you can." Mom says sternly "Your godparents and their children are all coming along with us. I have food, small home supplies, and all our emergency credits now packed. Your godparents plan to bring small home supplies, credits, and any books that they can. Any other supplies you are able to hide in your permitted three bags will only help." </p><p>"We understand," Anakin assures his mom.  </p><p>"Clothes and bath stuff in one bag?" Hari asks after mom rushes off to pack her room.</p><p>"No. Put the clothes and blankets in one bag. Put all the bath supplies and extra foodstuff in that other bag." Anikin argues. "Make sure it's light but only for us. Oh, and please… don't shrink anything else. No more runes either, we have enough runes on our stuff already."</p><p>"Right." Harry agrees  "We don't know them. We can't afford to risk these Jedi guys being powerful enough to sense anything."</p><p>"Yes," Anakin agrees. "Plus, we can't afford to look weak, unwilling, or suspicious. We need to work on their ship tomorrow and you're tired already."</p><p>"We'll take a nap when we get to Earth," Hari says with a shrug putting a third bag on the bed and tucking their lockbox inside. “We should have time to rest. Hogwarts is in Scotland. We’re leaving from London. That's a 9… maybe 12-hour train ride. Plenty of time to sleep.”</p><p>"Don't count on it." Anakin scolds as he adds a few toys to the new bag. "That should hide it pretty well. Hand me those normal books to be safe, only stuff we actually like though."</p><p>"I added a few lesson books," Hari explains as he passes over a medium box of holo-books. "They'll assume we're starved for knowledge and really bad at hiding stuff that we see as valuable. We should get extra lesson books if that actually works out."</p><p>"That's actually better." Anakin praises. "Zac and I heard the Jedi are really against owning stuff and even against soulmates. Soulmates live together but have to just stay as friends. They will let us collect things like books and clothes. The problem is that's all we can do."</p><p>"Weird," Hari mutters. "We'll find a loophole or something. We always do. We're not even really old enough for that to matter just yet."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>